


Enough

by Red__Wolf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Press and Tabloids, Self-Doubt, Social Media, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Wolf/pseuds/Red__Wolf
Summary: The morning after attending her first event with Tony as an official couple and reader faces the backlash of the press.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Tony Stark so I hope I've accurately captured his personality. I know it's short, but I have a few other one-shot-style snippets in mind coming soon.

You sighed heavily as you set aside yet another magazine, adding to the stack beside you that was filled with derogatory headlines and unflattering comments, all aimed at you.

You'd told yourself you weren't going to look, but the temptation had got the better of you and now here you were, sitting in bed, surrounded by vile words and criticisms against you that poked at every insecurity you'd tried so desperately to stifle. 

You'd told him you didn't want to go to the charity ball. You told him it wasn't your forte and that the people attending wouldn't approve of someone like you. But somehow, he'd convinced you to go. He could get you to do anything with the right words and _that_ look. 

_"I want the world to see my girl," he'd cooed, brushing your hair out of your eyes and swooping in with a kiss. Gentle, but firm. Reassuring you that he loved you_ **_no matter what._ **

The evening had been a disaster right from the start. As soon as you stepped out of the car an air of confusion swept over the crowd. Looking at their faces, it hadn't been difficult to work out what they were thinking. 

_Who **is** she? _

_What's **she** doing with _ **_him_ ** _?_

_What **does** he see in **her**? _

_She's **nothing special**. _

The murmurs and speculation were quickly replaced by excited screams and pleas for attention once Tony stepped out behind you, their attention swiftly moving on to compliments and questions aimed at the event's VIP guest, yet their reactions had stayed with you for the rest of the night. 

And now you'd woken up to a barrage of social media posts and news outlets spreading your name across all their platforms, every one of them asking the same question - _is Tony Stark_ **_really_ ** _dating_ **_her_ ** _?_

You shouldn't have been surprised, you'd seen first hand just how vicious people on social media could be. You'd spent years at the forefront of it, putting out fires for Stark Industries and maintaining their image online, dealing with all manner of negative comments aimed at the company and its CEO. But now that it was all directed at you, it was overwhelming, their harsh words swirling around in your head and picking apart the threads that held you together. 

"Sweetheart, are you actually getting up today or are you staying in bed? 'Cause if you're staying in bed then I would have at least liked an invitation to join you," Tony's voice broke you out of your sombre train of thought as he entered the room and set about opening the blinds, the sudden burst of light causing you to wince and turn away. Your eyes fell upon the magazines sprawled out on the bed and you quickly pulled the covers across in an attempt to hide them. You didn't want Tony to see that they'd gotten to you. You didn't want him to feel guilty for making you go. 

"Whatcha got there?" 

You silently cursed how perceptive he was, having no other choice but to pull back the covers and reveal what you'd been hiding. The look on his face hurt almost as much as the negative comments as his eyes took in the words scattered out in front of him, his jaw setting in a hard line. He swiped a tabloid from the top of the pile and waved it in front of you. 

"Really? I didn't peg you as the type of girl who reads trash like this," his comment was intended to be nonchalant, an attempt to play down the situation, but the notes of anger in his tone were hard to miss. 

Before you could muster a reply he joined you on the bed, drawing your attention away from the press and forcing you to focus solely on him. His hand came up to cup your face, and you instinctively leaned into his touch. 

"Don't pay attention to that shit," he said gently, his eyes filled with a softness not many had the privilege to see. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and I love _every part of you._ You're sensational, in so many ways. Honestly, I don't deserve you." 

You laughed despite yourself and nodded in agreement, causing his eyebrow to raise along with the corner of his lips. 

"Don't listen to what a bunch of washed up journalists and internet trolls have to say, sweetheart, because none of it is true - they just spout that crap to make themselves feel better. Come here." 

At the sight of tears rolling down your cheeks he pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. 

"I'm sorry I made you go, but if it makes you feel any better I thought you were the prettiest girl in the room," another kiss to your head as he reached a hand up to stroke through your hair, "and I always will." 

The two of you sat there for a while, Tony showering you with kisses and compliments in an attempt to lift your spirits, and although you didn't exactly agree with his words, the fact that _**he** _believed them was enough. 

At some point you knew you had to learn to love yourself, but until then, Tony Stark would love you enough for the both of you.


End file.
